A Dream Repercurssion
by o0No-e-mi0o
Summary: After Professor Snape dreamed of Lily, things changed for Hermione Granger, who found herself risking her academic, professional and personal life for nothing more than, indeed, a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**: I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for any grammar or vocabulary mistake you may find.

**Chapter 1: **

This was one of those rare nights in which Professor Snape could actually allow himself to focus his thoughts in some other theme unrelated to the school, the papers, the meetings, and overall: the burdensome responsibility of his position as Head of the Slytherin house. It was more usual than rare for his door to be knocked down with the one and only purpose of telling on some of his students, how he hated those snitchers… reason why he groaned at the sound of his door being softly knocked. Yes, he should have retired when he had the chance.

"Uuugh…" both his hands covered his face, waiting for the sound to not repeat, allowing him to ignore it for the rest of the night, he checked the hour, perhaps he could pretend he was already asleep.

Sadly, the sound happened a second time, and with the posture of someone who is about to murder he marched to the door. Currently praying for one of the Slytherins to actually have died, it would be one less of a problem.

He opened the door with much annoyance and his best despicable demeanor, hoping this would discourage whoever was in the other side of the door and cause them to leave.

But then, he saw her. With a startled look caused by the enraged movement, and a heavy breathing consequence of the step back avoiding a hit, he beheld with much shock, right in front of his eyes the one person who he could have never expected to see… because it was simply impossible; Lily Evans. Or Potter for such a matter.

The woman looked somehow younger than he remembered, the bright red hair falling almost straight down her shoulders, an outstanding complexion and full lips; yet, there was something that stayed exactly the same, the one thing that made her unmistakably the one and only Lily Evans; her eyes. Those beautiful green orbs looked up at him, trying to calm down after his savage greeting.

"What a way to welcome me, Severus." He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even move, completely petrified by the shock, the fear and the confusion. After what felt as eternity he finally moved, but only to carefully reach a hand towards her face, causing her to step back, once again startled. "What are- wait, wait a sec- Severus, wait." Trying to avoid the touch, the woman had grabbed his hand, causing him to immediately retreat and hide it behind his back, as if he had been seriously burnt.

"Lily…?"

"Yes, Severus?" His eyes moved around the place, circling the corridor and then his own office, his left hand supported his weight in the threshold as everything seemed to crumble around him.

"Is this a dream?" The question got the woman by surprise, whose eyebrows furrowed for a minute, only to immediately relax into a smile.

"Yes, it is." He limited himself to nod in acknowledgement. The temperature gave the feeling of dropping while they both waited for the next movement.

"That being the case… would you like to come in?" The Gryffindor took a few seconds to answer, with her expression shifting from insecurity to delight.

"I would love to, thank you." Snape moved from the door so the younger woman, at least in appearance, could walk in. Once inside she took a look around, glimpsing every corner, to finally comment "This is a nice office you have here."

Instead of actually thanking her back, the man finished closing the door behind them and turned to stare at her in silence, still cautious.

"It's…" she started, hesitantly. "It's been a long time."

"A long time, indeed."

Both her hands met and she played with her own fingers, trying to divert the attention, and having second thoughts about accepting his offer to come inside. Finally, he spoke, finding his own voice hidden somewhere deep in his throat.

"I am…" he swallowed "I am not used to this, what are we- I mean" his eyes rolled to the ceiling, together with his hands "This does not feel like a dream, but it clearly is, so… mind giving me a bit of context? Are we having a conversation, are we physically interacting, or is James Potter going to jump in scene riding a centaur while waving the Gryffindor sword any minute? Because dreams are not usually this…" he waited, with his eyes scrutinizing the room, expecting for a storm to happen "… calm."

The woman, who had tensed and stiffened at the mention of physical contact suddenly burst out in laughter for the last part. She had been so nervous, completely not expecting that comment.

"Severus! You haven't changed a bit." she finally recovered herself from the impact of hearing those words.

"I could say the same about you, as a fact, because whilst time has clearly sent me to the dogs you look…" something unknown caught his voice in his throat, self preservation probably.

"Thank you" Understanding his message, she decided to not pressure him, it was unnecessary "I guess these are the perks of, you know…" unsure if to refer to herself as dead she decided to change the topic. "I am actually here to talk, if that is what you wanted to know."

"A pity." Lily's cheeks turned almost the color of her hair, understanding by the raw tone of his voice a hidden meaning.

"I- hum- I am here because…" he waited with his hands pressed behind his back, solemnly listening to the woman of his devotion, accompanied only by the tic toc sound of the clock. "Thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, I am here to thank you for all those years taking care of Harry, I know how hard you worked to keep him safe, and you have no idea how important that is for me. You may not know it, but he is also really thankful to you." He offered her a half smile.

"Lily… dear Lily." She blushed, a bit unsettled and embarrassed. "After all these years, mind me asking why you would come to my dreams to thank me now? Is this some wicked way of my brain to tell me that the war is finally over and I can once and for all take a break of looking after your child and companionship?"

"Yes, I think the three of them are finally ready to go on with their lives and… and so should you." She waited a few seconds with her hands intertwined in front of her "How is your wound?"

"It is… well, it is just as fine as it can be after being sliced and attacked several times by a giant snake;" just when Lily thought he had finished, he added "People say I am lucky for having survived such a gruesome death, but… that is up to discussion. Thank you for asking." He nodded politely, though the woman found it rather unsettling.

"I heard it was…" then a sound alike an alarm set off in the room. "Time to wake up, Severus, I have to go." the woman rushed from her place to the door, opening it quick and turning around with the intention of saying good bye, but she couldn't, her hand got softly caught by him.

"Wait, I know this is a dream, but-" he hesitated, and the red-hair noticed how his face disarranged victim of the anxiety and nervousness. "You must know as a former death eater nightmares are a daily basis and this is…" she considered pulling apart, but the sentence was clearly missing an ending and so she waited just a few seconds for the continuation… but it did not come. No. What actually happened got her by surprise. Snape grabbed her by the hair in a not so delicate way and pulled her into a kiss. With her right arm being still caught by his left and the pressure of his lips against hers she found herself almost unable to resist or fight back, trapped in the kiss, and not just by his physical strength, noticeably greater than hers, but because he was being both; tender and firm, in a way she ended up surrendering to his embrace.

Were all kisses supposed to be like this? Slow and patient, but at the same time hungry and passionate? She felt his tongue slightly press against her lips and much to her surprise she granted him access, closing her eyes and allowing herself to feel all of the sweet caresses provided, not just by his mouth, but his hands, around her head and waist. Then, he pulled apart and opened his eyes to the woman he had seen die seventeen years ago.

"Good night, Lily."

It was now her time to stay frozen, paralyzed by the sensations she was completely ignorant she could feel, trying to keep with her the still moist feeling of his lips, she felt as the man closed the door almost in her face. Then, and only then she opened her eyes, and all the new and wild feelings that she had been overwhelmed with a few minutes ago suddenly left her, both her hands flew to her mouth and remained in there with her pace increasing with every step she took out of the dungeons, past the first set of stairs, almost running across the empty corridors and for the moments her feet were too numb and tired to continue their path… her hair had stopped looking red.

In the middle of the pitch black hallway, alone with her heart pounding in her ears and her knees trembling for all of the possible reasons the girl tried to collect herself. She stayed in there for half an hour, with her hands still pressed against her mouth, her face covered in red, her shaking knees and her emotions menacing to burst. The girl only dared to move from her position after reaching for a lock of her own hair with trembling hands and double checking it was most definitely back to being brown and completely messy. She was positively and most definitely back to being Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**: I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for any grammar or vocabulary mistake you may find.

**Chapter 2: **

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, currently Head Girl of Gryffindor and described by many as brave, smart, kind, and every positive adjective available could not bring herself to step out her own bedroom.

The events from the previous night replayed in her head as if they were all being poured into a penseive, the coldness of the dungeons, the difference in his tone, the informality of his approach, the warmness of his hands, the- No, she had to focus, there was no time for fantasies or memories such as those as she was actually about to have the worst possible class for such a matter: potions.

With a few soft slaps to her own face she took a deep breath and proceeded to open the door, completely decided to forget about the incident the moment she crossed that door. The door clicked, it opened, but she could not move; coming up the stairs was Ronald Weasley, her boyfriend, and she paled.

"Mornin', Mione', are you feeling alright? We've been waiting for you in the common room." It took her a big effort to complete the simple action of nodding; trying to communicate him she was just fine. But she was not fine, the boy approached her and leaned down, in a clear attempt of kissing her good morning, but all he got was the girl quickly pulling apart, overwhelmed by the guilt.

"Ron, I am sorry, I-"

"I know, I know, kissing is not allowed in school, jeez, Mione, just one small kiss? We'll be here for a whole semester." He tried to approach her a second time, but she rejected him once again, still trying to suppress the upbringing confession of her cheating. "Fine, that is why I love you anyways."

"U-hum…" nodding and humming was all she could answer.

"This is generally the moment you say you love me too."

"Iloveyouweshouldgetgoing." She burst it all out while taking her satchel and running down the stairs.

"Jeez, Mione, you sure are actin' weird this mornin'" following, Ron could only blame this weirdness of her loved one to the coming potion test; failure could always get the worst of her.

The potion classroom was just as gloomy and cold as ever, with Professor Snape acting just as despicable, a couple of Ravenclaws already sobbing over their clumsiness after having tipped over some ink by accident.

Yet, Hermione couldn't take her eyes from him while the instructions for the potion were given; were his fingers always that long? Was his voice always that smooth? Was his cloak always that-

"Psst." A hiss together with a nudge to her arm brought her attention to Harry, nervously looking at her; oh Dear Lord, was she caught staring at Snape? "Page 416."

"… What?" She tried to whisper as low as she could as Snape was still providing instructions.

"Four-sixteen." The boy almost hissed through his teeth while pointing at her book currently set on page 259. The girl suddenly understood and made an effort to find the appropriate page, completely embarrassed. The problem was while she struggled to find the actual potion to brew; Snape had finally finished explaining and had just set the timer on.

"Begin." It was all it took for her to realize she had actually no idea what they were doing, half her time lost in memories of the past night, and half time in a present full of questions.

The young girl looked both sides and tried her best to follow the books instructions, though they were most of the time different from Snape's, while occasionally looking other cauldrons to check out how they were doing. According to the book it was a simple Sleeping Potion, at least it looked simple as she tried to ignore the half extension of a page full of warnings.

While preparing it she realized that Ron was currently attempting to chop some bouncing bulb, and rolled her eyes since there was none in her recipe, furthermore there were only two explanations: Rather he was completely messing up his potion and about to make his cauldron explode… or Professor Snape had decided out of his vast experience that adding some chopped bouncing bulb was actually for the best. Her own potion continued to brew itself in front of her while she waited for his boyfriend's one to blow up the ceiling.

She was so concentrated in this she did not notice the tall and dark figure standing behind her.

"Miss Granger." The soothing tone of his voice calling her name shot her heart out of her chest, causing her to jump in her place and almost tumble her own work. Snape simply smiled, he enjoyed having this reaction by the only pronunciation of a couple words.

"Y-yes, sir?" the girl turned around to face him, a bit uneasy because of his proximity and aware it could actually mean no good; her potion was most definitely wrong.

"Are you trying, and I would not blame you if you were, to get yourself and your entire house killed?" She knew her potion was not right, but… was it really that bad?

"I-" her eyes drifted to the potion still brewing, though slightly releasing white smoke, it looked absolutely innocuous. "I misheard part of your instructions, professor; maybe you could guide me on what I did wrong?"

The man simply raised his left eyebrow and in a sudden and quick movement his wand was up her head, actually catching half of the class attention and causing Hermione to shut her eyes, fearing for her teacher to actually hit her with it. But he obviously did not, he switched his wand slightly and the book's pages flew from page 460 to 416. Her mouth drew a perfect O… she was preparing a complete different potion.

"Wrong page." Then, he placed his wand on top of her shaking cauldron. "The sleeping potion is not supposed to be prepared in these circumstances, neither the correct cauldron, nor the right environment." With a feeble tap tall the cauldron's content had disappeared. "Start over and I may consider grading you with an Acceptable." A Huflepuff girl gasped near them, Hermione's perfect records were in danger.

"But, sir, it is said in this page that the potion takes at least three hours to be prepared, and there are only two hours of this class left, couldn't I-?" He had already started walking to other tables.

"Then you better pay closer attention next time, we wouldn't like you to have a T among all those Os, would we?" his eyes were already focused on other students' potions, really not caring much for her failure. It could just as fine work as a learning experience for the perfect Gryffindor girl.

Two hours later the class was over, and while harry and Ron bottled their own finished potions Hermione could only behold her frustration in the form of an incomplete skele-gro potion. She patiently waited for all of the students to leave, being only accompanied by Ron and Harry.

"I tried to warn you about the page, Mione."

"I know, I know, I heard you wrong." Her eyes didn't move from her cauldron, aware she had brought this mess to herself.

"But hey, you have really good grades, Mione, I am sure this one won't-"

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, despite her poor performance from earlier, I am positive Miss Granger can manage to finish her potion… alone." The boys understood and left the classroom with Ron complaining and grunting. Once both of them were out of his sight, he analyzed the potion with expert eye, leaning down and almost bending over the table, somehow closing their distance… when she started talking.

"I-" the girl cleared her throat, being alone with the man that had given her the best kiss of her life just the night before made her beyond uncomfortable. "I have other classes and… perhaps you should just fail me this time," gulp "sir."

"Acceptable." He cleaned the cauldron with his wand and recovered his tall posture, only to turn to his desk, dismissing her.

"Wait, professor… what do you mean? Are you failing me?" she stood behind her empty cauldron, slowly packing everything up.

"No." Professor Snape didn't look up, his attention on the samples lying on his desk. "Your potion was acceptable."

Hermione seriously considered adding something up, implying she was not done, her job could still fail, but… she decided not to, for the best. Instead, the girl took her satchel and slightly leaned down "Thank you." Then left.

The young witch spent the rest of the day trying to focus her attention on her responsibilities, on her tasks, but she could not. It was impossible, because all of this mess was actually because of one of those; her final transfiguration project. She had, as always, decided to go big, and had planned for something never tried before; emulating a person's image by using only a picture, she was sure that would impress professor McGonagall, she even dreamed about getting her name written in a spell book.

Oh, if only she had known.

She would have tried it anyways, but most definitely not with Harry's mother. It was a difficult decision, it could not be someone in the castle, too many chances to be discovered, and she needed someone to test her new appearance on, someone who she could have a full conversation with and go unnoticed, that would mean her job was fail proof. That is how she had decided for Harry's mother, she had the picture, she had Harry to test her looks on, and more importantly; she had somehow managed to get an old recording of Lily's laugh, that was enough to brew a rather ancient but simple potion that would allow her to sound just like her for about 3 hours, depending on the amount.

She had everything, including a plan. Yet, her plan hadn't included visiting Professor Snape or getting kissed, no, not by any chance, she would have not done it if she had known, she would have not.

But then, why? Why was she currently contemplating the idea of practicing the several spells required to accomplish the same result again? Why was she intently looking to the small bottle containing a purplish liquid that would camouflage her voice as Lily's again? Why?

"This is the most important project of my life…" resolution in her voice "I need to be sure it is one hundred functional and working before presenting it to Professor McGonagall… yes, that is it. Nothing else." Her feet started to walk in circles in the middle of her room, the privilege of being a Head Girl. "And I am going to Professor Snape, because it is too late and Harry is definitely sleeping… then what if Professor Snape is sleeping as well? Oh what matters? He will think it is a dream anyways." Her hands flew to her head, covering also her eyes. "But it will be just fine because we will only have a short conversation, we will talk about his life, I will avoid any question about mine, so as to say, Lily's life and when I am positive he does not suspect a thing I will leave… yes, that is it." Still walking around the room, but with her arms crossed, as if half her body was actually stopping her from going, "I need this. I am not looking forward for anything else to happen, no, just…" she took a deep breath, repeating it for the eleventh time for herself "He will probably wake up, open the door, think he is still asleep, we will have a small conversation, he will not notice a thing, and that will be finally proof enough that my project is perfect, because… because if someone who loves me that much does not notice, then nobody would." As she suddenly realized she was talking in first person, she quickly added "Lily. As someone who loves Lily so deeply… but then Lily will be me."

Clenching her fists, she turned around and held the small bottle containing the potion that would grant her Lily's voice, only to bring it to her lips and drink, while already looking for her wand in her back pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**: I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for any grammar or vocabulary mistake you may find.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

It was already late enough so there was no other person even patrolling in the corridors, so it was extremely easy for Lily –AKA Hermione Granger – to move from one extreme of the castle to the exact opposite looking as a dead woman. If Professor McGonagall saw her she was to have a heart attack for sure, but Hermione had made sure it didn't happen. No. She was truly alone.

She was alone all her way down the stairs, and remained alone facing the man's door. This was her last chance to step back and continue with her life before knocking on his door and risking everything; if she got herself discovered it would mean her transfigurations project was poor rather in functionality or execution, but this was not what scared her the most, no, it was actually him discovering her based only on words. She had no idea about Lily's life! A simple question could go terribly wrong, and it was not just information about her, but her personality! Everybody always said Lily was the best witch of her generation, and not just because of her magical abilities, but her charisma and true love for others… could she even attempt to impersonate such an angel? It was no wonder she had been the only woman worthy enough of Professor Snape's heart.

"He didn't notice the last time… You can do this, Hermione, just keep the focus on him." She took a deep breath, calming herself and moving her hands nervously along her pants, as if she was drying them, though it was not really for that. "And stop calling yourself Hermione, you are now Lily Evans, yes, he will most surely prefer you refer to yourself as Evans, do not bring Harry into the conversation, we don't want him to get triggered." The now woman proceeded to clear her voice and knock on the door, softly at the beginning but with the time running and nothing happening she decided to knock a bit harder. Just when she had decided that the lack of any answer was for the best, and had just turned around her heels she heard it; the click of the door magically opening from the inside, whatever was protecting it from being opened was gone and then that meant…

"Lily?" Her heart rate doubled in speed, while all logical thinking dissembled from her brain to fully connect it with her heart; his tone had not been the one of a teacher, firm and impersonal, no, it had been soft and longing, as if he was unsure this could be happening again. She felt terrible; Professor Snape had created this image of an unreachable man, despicable and glacial cold, she was not expecting he could actually… feel, at least not those emotions present in his voice.

"Hi, Severus."

"… What is happening?" Oh, she panicked, the man had slightly opened the door and was currently wearing his cloaks, and though they were covering half his body she could notice how under them there was a different kind of fabric, smoother than the usual… pajamas, perhaps? Though, it was not that what alarmed her, but her question; did he already notice something off?

"W-what do you mean? I am just visiting you." She had started to scrub her hands once again, nervous.

"I can see that, it is just… is my brain damaged? I have never dreamed of you twice… and you look just like yesterday." She felt even worse, now he was thinking of brain damage; all because she had decided to play pretend. The woman let go of a nervous laugh.

"No, of course not, you… silly." She stopped for a minute to check on his expression; was that something Lily would say? Would she dare call him silly? But he remained looking just as baffled. "The world is full of magic, Severus, I think having the same dream twice is perfectly normal, even for muggles."

He seemed to believe it, but still didn't move and remained with his hand holding the door, unsure of how to behave or what to do with such an information.

"I was thinking perhaps we two could talk…? If you are not busy, I mean, I could totally understand that." 'S_top acting dumb, Hermione, the man was obviously busy sleeping when you decided to wake him up_.' The girl recriminated herself internally, only to add, as a cover for herself, "Since I know you are now a teacher."

"I would say I was actually sleeping, but if honest I am unsure if to say 'was' because I assume I still am… for any case, no, I'm not busy, at least not for you. Please, come in." it was now and just now that he removed himself from the door, and Hermione sighed relieved, step 1; being granted access was a success. Step 2: Finding something to talk about, was still uncertain.

"Thank you." Just as the previous night, he had taken his time to close the door, and Hermione paid close attention to see if he was locking it, she needed after all an escape route in case of necessary; but of course he was not, he didn't do it the night before either. She tried to keep her eyes on him, desperately looking for a comment or an ice breaker, but time was passing and he remained in there; imperturbable, stoic, calm and her anxiety increasing.

"I don't intend to pressure you, I really don't, but… what is it you want to talk with me, Lily?" She took a deep breath, trying to buy some time, and it was worth the effort, since he actually continued "Or… or you are not really here to talk?" Hermione wondered if Lily would look just like Ron when he got embarrassed, with her cheeks and hair becoming almost the same tone… because if he was asking her if she was not there to talk, could he be implying she was there for… "I" she added before Hermione could jump into any other conclusion, and the way his voice almost broke at the simple pronunciation of 'I' made her shudder, she had heard that sound before: whatever he was to say, was definitely unrelated to any 'physical interaction', but emotionally devastating.

"Sev…? Severus?" He raised a hand to shut her down, although they were almost 3 meters away.

"I've been thinking." The woman worried, his eyes were definitely avoiding her now. "I've been thinking on why you would appear to me looking so young and… this is not the first time." The first time of what? Was this something the real Lily would understand? "I've dreamed of you many times before." Her hands intertwined, a bit unsettled by his comment, "but it had never… ever been like yesterday."

"What do you mean?" She panicked again; he had definitely noticed something different, what gave her away?

"Dreams are just a mental representation of thoughts held during the day, memories, emotions, feelings… I am no expert in dreams, I have no interest in such a brand of magic, but I think even muggles know the basics." He was getting all warmed up, and Hermione took a defensive posture, completely scared for what was happening; none of this obviously in her plan. "For seventeen years I have dreamed of you, but not 'this' you, an older one, with the exact same clothes, in the exact same place, with the exact same blank and dull look in your eyes, and the exact same fate… dead, always dead."

Hermione suppressed a squeak, she had gone too far, she had not just scratched an old scar of the man, she had savagely stabbed him.

"And now that everything is over, you present to me looking just as fresh and beautiful and… charming." Now he looked at her, straight to her, through her. "I know myself, and I get the message… I've been thinking all day about you."

"Si-" she bit her tongue, almost calling him sir. "Severus, thinking about me is fine, but you have to understand that it has already happened and-"Completely aware this was none of her business, the least she could do was to take responsibility for the man falling apart in front of her, and so she walked towards him; she would be scared of Professor Snape, but this man in front of her was most definitely not the same as the one in Potions.

"Please, forgive me." She froze, unsure of his reasons. "I know I have no right to ask, but… please, forgive me." His face had disarranged into an expression of pure guilt and pain. "The image of you dying for seventeen years is nothing compared to the vision of what you truly were, the who you could have become if not for me, if not for so many wrong decisions, if I had not been so selfish and I don't know what else to do, I don't know-" Whilst he was fighting his emotions to burst in front of the woman he still loved, she –or actually not the real she- had decided to act out of her own volition and with eyes full of resolution, causing him to prepare for a beating as it sounded just natural for his dream, she actually hugged him. "Forgive me."

"Severus."

"It was me."

"No, it wasn't you; you know it was not you." Her head had perfectly fit in the space between his shoulder and head, with Lily being slightly taller, and her one concern was taking all his fears and insecurities through her soft strokes to his back, even if it took her all night.

"Yes, it was me. I was the one who told him, you could still be alive and raising Potter Jr. together with Potter Sr. and-"

"And the magic world would be ruled by a psychopath… you made all the right choices, si- Severus."

"I didn't, stop telling me I did, because I did not, you are not the kind to lie."

"Everybody makes mistakes." When she was positive he had finally calmed down and his heart was back to a healthy rate she let go of him, only to lock her eyes on his while holding his face between hers. "But not everybody is strong enough to accept them and work in mending them as you did. You saved Harry."

"Granger saved him; you should go stalk her dreams, not mine." For a minute her heart stopped working, only to start laughing, one of her hands covered her mouth, positive that was not supposed to be Lily's response. But he didn't seem to be upset or suspicious, he actually looked delighted. "After all this time… you are still the one who seems to understand my exquisite sense of humor."

"Have you always had it?" Completely relieved by the realization her response was quite 'Lily-ish' she ventured to keep the conversation going. "Do you even show it to others?"

"Most people don't understand its complexity… they simply call me-"

"Mean?" There was his delighted expression again, it made her shudder it was so weird an unusual to see him so happy.

"Only you referred to me like that, I am sure the others are not that kind to express about my sense of humor or personality for the case. But yes, Lily… mean, people think I am mean, and it is quite accurate, if I may say." Was this even happening? Was professor Snape actually opening up about self to her? No, it was not to her, it was to Lily, the one person he would truly trust.

"Haven't you considered stop being so mean, then? I am sure some people would appreciate not being bullied by their teachers." Without noticing her arms had crossed in front of her and for some reason this gained her an amused snort from him.

"Give me a break, woman, are you coming back from death to continue scolding me for telling the truth?" Although his expression was supposed to be outraged his tone was full of amusement.

"No, I already told you I came back to thank you, but I can see some scolding is actually needed, you can be too rude sometimes, Severus." Her arms still crossed, the relief she was feeling was not enough to suppress her indignation, he seemed perfectly fine if not proud of insulting others. However, her last statement made him stop, his expression back to serious and she worried once again; had she gone too far?

"Is this… is this because of yesterday?" her arms dissembled, with her brain racing for an answer, what did he mean? Was this something Lily – an omniscient ghost – would know? "I apologize for it, I was not expecting for you to come back, and I understand even if a dream, I may have… overstepped some boundaries."

'Oh… the kiss.'

"No, Sev." She stopped once again, for some reason calling him 'Sev' sounded almost natural, once she was sure he didn't seem to mind, continued "That was… that was not okay." That is what Lily would most definitely say, a married woman with a son. "But that is not the problem in here, listen, the thing is-"

"It has come to my attention how people may consider me rude, it is not in my plans most of the time, you know me, Lily, I don't interact much with others, sometimes what seems as a perfectly normal social interaction to me ends up as insulting for everybody else in the room… and sometimes I don't simply measure my strength, I didn't mean to hurt you." Hermione froze with her mouth slightly open… Lily's lips at least. This man everybody bad mouthed was currently confessing her that it was honestly not his fault, at least not all of the time, and it made sense. Yes, he definitely was intentionally rude and abusive, that was not to question, but… why was he even like that? There were so many things she didn't know, things nobody knew but Lily… a pity she was dead.

"You didn't hurt me."

"I respect you."

"I am a married woman, Severus, I have a child." She stated as she was positive Lily would.

"This is unbelievable; both Potters ruin even my dreams. Don't I get a break from them at least in here?" his voice just as nagged now as in classes.

"It does not work like that… dream or not, I have a family, and-" her left index slowly reached his forehead, with him not even blinking "-you know it in here."

"As a resume… I hate myself so sharply I am not allowing not even the slightest of the happiness to happen though in my dreams." He didn't actually look angry or even upset by it; his expression was more of a man who had accepted it as something natural for him to happen all the time.

"Severus…" Her tone was so charged in pity he flinched, but before she could add any comforting comment, an alarm set off again and Hermione knew it was time to leave. "Time to say good bye." Being already close to the door, she just had to reach for the door knob.

"Are you coming back?" She froze in the threshold, she had to say no, she was not supposed to ever go back, not looking like that. But… she just couldn't.

"Would you like me to come back?" it took him a few seconds to answer, with his eyes intently looking at her and the girl getting more nervous with every passing second, positive her appearance would start changing any minute.

"Always." Harry had told her about that word, about the memory he had beheld, about the real meaning of it, but it was nothing compared to the actual tone full of so many different emotions said by the original man. It was breath taking.

"Then, see you soon, Severus." Just when she had turned to leave, the man got her by the wrist.

"It may be a serious mistake to say this now, but… with family or not, this is a dream, and… people are allowed to do anything they want to in them." Pulling her arm in one strong and almost raw movement, he got her to step back, slightly pressing against him in order to not fall. Her eyes widened, was he implying he would take her by force? Her heart rate doubled in fear, not just because of the atrocity that would mean, but because she had no time for it, he was already looking somewhat taller which could only meant she was going back to her normal size "No repercussions in reality…"

Then, he let go and the still woman backfired to the corridor, with a consistent distant between them.

"But I would never do such a thing… to you." Hermione wanted to ask what did he just mean by that? Would he do it to someone else? Was he being intentionally creepy while thinking his actions were part of a dream and had no real impact in an actual person? Would he do it to someone real? Would he- she didn't have time, and so she ran.

She ran till her hair stopped looking bright red, till her eyes became almond brown, till her clothes became slightly larger and till her lungs allowed her to.

He hadn't suspected a thing, that was for sure; Severus Snape would never say such an aggravation to a student. Never.

* * *

**Hope this chapter hadn't come out as too anguished or out of character for Severus. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**: I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for any grammar or vocabulary mistake you may find.

**Chapter 4: **

The young witch had already gone back to looking as herself; hair just as brown and bushy as always, with her pajamas instead of the pretty and mature clothes she had gotten for her Lily disguise. She turned around in bed for the sixth time that night, completely unable to fall asleep. All of her thoughts were destined to him; Severus Snape. His life, his words, his intentions, his dreams, his wicked sense of humor, everything was bright new about him.

More importantly; she needed to decide how she was to proceed, since she had technically promised him to go back, just a couple seconds before his last 'statement'. She rolled over her bed once again, and looked at her desk with the bottle containing Lily's voice still containing a few doses… a couple more visits could harm no one, it was just for him to properly say good bye, it was not like the brunette had started to consider him as someone fascinating, he was not a weird bug to study... no, of course not, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of learning something unique, made only for her, like a new book that she had to read till the very end, could there be more in him than to meet the eye?

Finally, she fell asleep. However, she had been thinking so much about the man prior closing her eyes that it was no surprise when her dreams began with her being alone in his office.

"…Professor Snape?" completely aware this was a dream, she shifted uncomfortably, wondering if this is how he felt every time she went to visit him. Then, a pair of strong arms surrounded her from behind, she was positive that in normal circumstances the appropriate course of actions would include being startled and fighting her way out, but the surreal and almost milky atmosphere that the whole place provided made her feel extremely calm.

"Don't call me that." The hot air tickled in her left ear as his head managed to remove the locks of hair and was currently teasing her earlobe in a soft bite.

"Then-" She gasped, horrified for her lack of willing to fight. He was professor Snape, the Bat of the Dungeons, but again, everything felt so… natural to happen. "What should I call you?"

"Severus would do." The man had let go of her tight embrace and instead used his hands to held her in place by holding her arms, while his mouth was busy providing some attention to her neck. "Anything but professor."

The girl's knees trembled; somehow the silky effect of his voice became devastating in dreams.

"Severus…" The room went blurry when the man span her around and moved her a few steps till the desk. She remained in place, baffled by the setting and the person, wasn't she supposed to have these kind of dreams with her boyfriend? If she was to do something, better be quick, because Snape was already demanding her mouth. The girl made an effort to recover her breath before him, so as to mutter "I- I can't- I can't do this to-"

"Potter can go fuck himself." She remained in shock while still feeling his kisses down her collarbone. At first because of his word selection, and then because she finally came to wonder who she really was. Her eyes dropped to her own breasts, currently being teased by the man, and noticed how they looked rather different, not just because they were bigger in appearance despite being held by his large hands, no… it was not just that, it was her hair, her red hair falling down her shoulders and slightly tickling her already sensitive skin.

"Oh Merlin." She was not expecting her shocked voice to come out as lewd as it did, which was obviously noticed by the man.

"Severus would do, I said." Oh God, did he just make a joke? Now? Under these circumstances? It became clearer than ever that it was a dream, a really weird one.

"S-Severus, wait… wait." As lost in the moment as she was, a voice in the back of her head kept trying to remember her of a blind spot in her foolproof transfiguration spell; it could only transform parts of the body that appeared in the picture, things such as skin color, height, weight, but any details that remained unseen on it would go un-copied in the real form. And she had no pictures of Lily Evans naked in her possession.

She tried to remain calm, wondering just how good the man knew the woman's body, how far had they gone when teenagers. Would he be able to see any difference? Would he- Oh Merlin, it was already too late her pants were magically gone. And so, she held her breath, praying.

"… Hermione." The dream suddenly escalated into a nightmare, her heart stopped working and she thought she could die out of embarrassment, being naked in front of Professor Snape and being caught deluding him.

"I can ex-" Yes, this was certainly a dream, since instead of murdering her right there, the man's course of attention was to slowly move his hands up her thighs till her core, with his eyes fixed on hers. "Oh Merlin."

"Hermione." He leaned down so he could whisper right to her left ear. "How much of an idiot you think I am, witch?"

"But h-" It was hard to talk between moans "how?"

"Ssh… you are not the kind to ask stupid questions, Hermione." She gulped; the pronunciation of her given name in his deep voice sounded out of place, but at the same time extremely arousing.

She could feel it, almost there, a sensation she was not particularly familiar with, growing in the bottom part of her stomach. While, and together with the soft stroking, she could feel her name being said over and over again roughly next to her ear.

"'Mione."

The brunette woke up together with the strongest orgasm she had experimented so far, fiercely grabbing the sheet over her. Her eyes were wide open while staring at the ceiling and her chest went up and down in an arrhythmic way as she tried to recover her breath.

"'Mione, you in there or not?" It had been Ron all the time. The boy had been calling her name for almost 10 minutes, completely sure she was in her room. "Harry and I are going to the hallway for breakfast, you coming?" The girl removed herself from bed immediately, how late was it? She rushed to the door while trying to make herself look as presentable as possible while still being in pajamas.

"Hi, Ron, I- hum- I overslept so I think you two should g-"

"You overslept? You wake up every day at 6 o'clock, waking up a minute later is, according to yourself, a waste of time. Are you feeling sick?" In an attempt to help the boy reached for her forehead so as to feel her temperature, but she smacked it away. "Jeez, I just wanted to check if you had a fever, Hermione. No need to hit me."

The girl couldn't help it; the dream was still fresh in her memory and body, which together with the presence of her real boyfriend left her feeling extremely uncomfortable. Was this even considered cheating? Of course not, everybody had this kind of dreams with others from time to time, that didn't mean she loved him any less, it was just… that, a dream.

"I-I am sorry. I will make it up to you, alright?" Her lips curled in a slightly forced smile. "I am not sick, I am just..." her eyes drifted, thinking in a proper explanation. "stressed, final projects and deadlines are in a few months, and-"

"Exactly, you said it! In a few months, so what you need right now is to relax, maybe we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend, we have not had a date in a long time, at least not a real one." Hermione had to accept that even when Ron was not the perfect boyfriend, at least not for her, he was trying.

"Sure." She smiled "We'll go to Hogsmeade, it sounds…" she doubted, looking for a proper adjective "fun." The brunette embraced herself, aware she was still wearing pajamas while standing in the entrance of her bedroom. Noticing this, the boy decided to leave, not without kissing her good bye in her cheek.

"See you in classes, then, I'll get you something light to eat."

"Thank you." Once the boy had left, the girl moved back to her room and tried to focus on preparing for the day. Though, even activities as simple as taking a shower became difficult while she tried to wash away the feeling of shame and culpability at the reminiscence of 'the other man's hands' in places she could never say out loud; looking Professor Snape in the eye was already hard enough before having 'that' kind of dreams about him. This was going to be a long semester.

The day had gone as expected, with the girl getting to DADA classes just on time for Ron to offer her a sandwich he had saved for her, what she actually considered to be really thoughtful. It was the same routine they had held for seven years (leaving aside the constant dangers of being in a war); attending classes, paying attention, following instructions, eating and repeat. Nothing new happening this year… at least that is what two of the members of the Golden Trio thought, since Hermione was already mentally preparing for her night visit to Professor Snape, still unsure on how to proceed. Perhaps she could go for a short period of time, only to say good bye, it was only logical, she was the one that revived all of his fears and insecurities, even if in dreams, the least she could do was to give him some closure.

And so she did.

For the third time in that week, the brunette became a ginger, her eyes transformed into a bright green and her whole body grew slightly taller. Standing in the front of his door with it still being a little early she prayed for no student to be currently being punished in it. She realized how really early it was when at the moment of opening the door the man's face disarranged so badly the girl feared for him to faint.

"Severus?" She worried and reached a hand to comfort him, quickly avoided by him.

"There is no way I feel asleep… I was sitting on that chair, and- I lost my head." His eyebrows went high while the girl balanced her weight scared she had driven him literally crazy. "I'll go see Poppy and tell her I am delusional."

"You are not delusional… or are you?" her tone went just as high as his eyebrows, trying some new tactics.

"Yes. Yes, I am. This is not normal, I am telling you, I was just on that chair correcting Crawford's essay and…" he paused, with his attention drifting "On second thoughts, that boy has proved himself to be capable enough of boring me to death, so I might as well have fallen asleep on my desk while attempting to read it."

"Oh, c'mon, it cannot be that bad." In a desperate effort to change the subject she played her card while begging his undying love for her would keep him unsuspicious "Let me see it."

"So… today you are here to assess me on my students' performance?"

"Yes." The now woman tried her best for her voice to come out as affirmative instead of interrogative. He doubted several minutes.

"You were, as a fact, invited to that so called Slug Club, thus… be my guest." And, for the third time, she had been granted access to the Potions Master's office, with him signaling her to his desk, where the poorly written essay was lying.

The woman –girl- moved from the entrance to the wooden furniture, and stayed in there while reading the boy's essay; Pitiful, indeed.

"And…? What are your thoughts on it?" She was once again startled by his ability at silently moving, not expecting to feel his voice so damn close to her ear, right behind her, just as in her dream.

"Well, it is… dull." She gulped, while trying to think of a more appropriate answer.

"All essays are dull, but this one…"

"It exceeds expectations…" the man frowned in disbelief. "… at being dull, I mean." He chuckled, and stepped back to go sit in a close armchair. "I can see why you would fall asleep while reading it… Sev." There it was, her unsure tone of voice, hoping this new nickname would come as acceptable.

"And it is far from being the worst one." Unsure on how to continue, Hermione approached him and looked at the armchair almost in front of him, asking him for permission without saying anything, and so he simply nodded. "Unless... you would prefer to sit somewhere else." The woman looked around, not finding many other options, besides his desk. Then, she caught a glimpse of his eye intently looking at her with his legs widely open; A gasp escaped her, with her face displaying both embarrassment and indignation. But for her shock, he chuckled once again. "For Merlin's sake, Lily, not that… Move." He took his wand from his back pocket and the girl backfired worried for what he would do, her dream and his threat from the previous night still installing some paranoia on his intentions towards the woman.

However, he didn't point the wand at her but at the coffee table and armchair in front of him, so all of the furniture would move away, leaving the stone floor at plain sight. The ginger simply observed while he casted a second spell that conjured a black and soft-looking rug where all of the furniture had been. What was happening? Was she the one dreaming now? Patiently waiting for the man to stop whatever he was doing, she hesitated if to take her wand out as well or not, as she was positive Professor Snape would immediately recognize it as Hermione's.

When he finished with the setting; the rug already lying on the floor with even a pair of pillows he slid from his armchair to sit on it, with the woman shifting uncomfortably; he was not expecting her to sit there too, right? She was no idiot, she has seen movies of teenagers doing stuff like that and… no, Professor Snape would not do that to her. Or Lily. Not on the floor, not on the cold stone.

"You coming?" Her mouth opened; did he use to behave like this with Lily? This was a complete different man! He even dropped the verb in the sentence! What was she supposed to do? The now red haired panicked while thinking in what problems she got herself into, and wondering what Lily would do in such a scenario, because as Hermione Granger her instincts were to kick him and leave.

"Hum… Severus? What are-" she cleared her throat, deciding it was the best to finally ask, so she could kick him with all security. "What is this all for?"

"Well, excuse me!" Her hand flew to her wand still hidden in her pocket, the man seemed somehow infuriated, did she manage to get him mad by refusing? Was he that kind of man? The kind to demand explanations when facing a no for an answer. "It is clear to me that for some reason I am forced to have you here in my office. I would love to take you somewhere else, go lay on the grass as teenagers or even throw rocks at the lake with you warning me 'not to harm the giant squid', but no, I don't get to have that kind of dreams apparently, so… I'll settle for this… Enough for your majesty?"

Uncertain if to laugh or be insulted, she decided to finally go with relief; he was not even thinking in hurting or forcing her to do anything beyond her desires. No, the 'despicable' man in front of her was actually intending quite the opposite, by somehow remembering old times in an innocent activity of lying on the floor while looking at the ceiling. She assumed this was something they both used to do… the pinkish tone of her cheeks remained there as she felt embarrassed and bad for having expected the worst of him.

"No, it is…" she finally moved from her position, and sat next to the man, still keeping some distance. "You didn't need to be so rude to me, you could have simply told me it was for me to sit."

He observed her intently with narrowed eyes, and the girl growing in anxiety.

"Don't play naive, Lily, you know what you were thinking… and I have to confess I am actually disappointed."

"Severus Snape, I already told you, I am not-" Now it was her time to be angry, even if all the setting was not to bed her right there, he was clear to continue pushing on that theme.

"Lily Evans, I never said or did anything to you, so stop acting as if I were to rape you any minute, because I am not, now THAT is why I am disappointed."

"I should leave." The mood was obviously not good, making it all a dangerous situation, so she decided to go with the healthiest move and simply leave. Kneeling so she could properly stand up, the man caught her by the hand.

"Wait, I lost my temper and…" Snape let go of a sigh, clearly overwhelmed. "Why do you continue doing this to me twenty years later, woman?"

"Do what, Snape?" his eyes almost killed her when he heard his surname instead of the usual 'Sev', but she continued "Leaving when feeling attacked?" she pulled her hand, but remained in her place, it was somehow exciting; talking back to Professor Snape, the most feared man in all Hogwarts, and having a real impact on him.

"No." A pause "You stayed too many times, if not all." The woman could still feel her own chest going up and down outraged. "Reason why I know I am in no position to ask you to trust me… and especially not after all the things I did as a death eater, but-" another pause, for the first time in her lifetime Hermione saw Professor Snape at a lack for words. "It hurts to realize you are scared of me."

"I am not scared of you." Her mad expression finally softened.

"You are sitting almost three meters away from me."

"I… I can get closer." And so she did, moving almost enough to their legs to touch. The time passed and they stayed there with their eyes fixed, for some reason Hermione had a reminiscence of her dream; not the physical contact or any sexual connotation, but the almost milky sensation of being in a dream.

"Now…" She tensed a bit, realizing for the first time that they were, as a matter of fact, sitting way closer than a teacher and a student should be. It didn't last long, though, since the potions master laid down with his head resting on the pillow. "Tell me about your day and how Potter ruined your Charms class."

The woman let go of a nervous chuckle, and couldn't avoid the thought of his Professor looking and acting rather adorable while looking at the ceiling with his legs crossed in a casual way.

"We don't have Hogwarts in heaven, Severus… So James didn't do any of that. I am sorry to disappoint you a second time." She ventured to lay next to him. "Why don't you tell me about your day and how a first year student exploded his cauldron?"

"Oh please, a? You really think it was only a student?" he paused, actually counting the number in his head, "they were four… six if we count the students from older years."

"Let's try something different." He rotated his head to look at the red hair, currently nibbling her bottom lip; she was breath taking. "Tell me something good about your day."

"Something good…?" he made an effort, thinking about it.

"Yes, something good should have happened to you today, think of small things… perhaps a student showed some improvement or you had something nice for dessert."

"I actually did." He paused. "I ate the last piece of chocolate I had." The woman couldn't help it and her eyes frowned in disbelief.

"You like chocolate, Severus?"

"What? Because my name is Severus, I wear black and I am considered by many as evil I am not allowed to like chocolate? Give me a break, Lily, you always gifted them to me."

"Did I?" The question was clear to fire red alerts in Snape's mind, so she corrected herself "Of course I did, I just… I just didn't remember you liked them that much."

"Well, woman, I do, and I don't consider it to be a real issue."

There was an awful silence for a few seconds, with Hermione still being intrigued by it.

"And… what about animals?" he looked at her once again, as if the woman had gone insane.

"What about them?"

"Any animal of your preference?" now both of them were looking at each other, with the woman gingerly smiling at him; her expression so beautiful he even decided to ignore the fact that Lily obviously knew what his favorite animal was –at least the real Lily would- and answered her.

"I used to like snakes, but for clear reasons I find them repugnant now… so, I would say a demiguise, perhaps."

"What? Why?" she was really amused, there were simply so many things she did not know about her Potions teacher, so she faced him by holding her weight in her right elbow, in order to pay him closer attention.

"Its pelt is really valuable." The woman looked horrified. "You never said I would have to keep it as a pet."

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you would choose your favorite animal based on the value of their skin! That is just beyond- ugh, you know what? I'll tell you what my favorite animal is so then we can discuss how a favorite animal is properly chosen."

"A puffskein." It was his immediate answer.

"What? N-" she froze, suddenly remembering it was not her own favorite animal, but Lily's the one she was supposed to say. "I mean… yes, how did you know?"

"You told me. Several times." Before any awkward silence could start, or the girl could think in any other 'silly question', the alarm set off once again and she was quick to stand up, suddenly remembering her real reason to be there; she had only drank half the potion and practiced half the spell because she was not supposed to be there for long, she simply needed to allow the man to say good bye to the love of his life, she was never supposed to lay with him on the floor or share pieces of information such as their favorite food or animal… but it had felt so natural, a conversation so genuine she had not even remembered the first objective.

"I have to-"

"I know, you have to go and I have to go to bed so I can finish correcting that horrific essay tomorrow morning." The still woman simply nodded and stood up, she stopped on the door and turned around to properly say good bye, as this could as well be the last time they saw each other on that form.

"Good bye, Severus."

"Good bye, Lily." He nodded at her solemnly, somehow implying he understood this was her last visit.

And then, she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: All of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Warning**: I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for any grammar or vocabulary mistake you may find.

**Chapter 5: **

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, perfect to spend it with your loved one in a long waited date, reason why both; Hermione and Ron had visited Hogsmeade to have something nice to eat and take some time away from all of the academic work which Ron suspected was driving Hermione nuts. Not like it was really that the reason behind her odd behavior.

The young couple had gone there in company of Harry and Ginny but once they had stepped on Hogsmeade they took different paths, looking for a more intimate and maybe romantic panorama.

So far, they had decided for two different and almost opposites places to visit; while Hermione was actually targeting to spend some time in Tomes and Scrolls, looking for some specific volumes dedicated to enhance her performance in classes, Ron had in mind other shops, such as Spintwitches Sporting Needs. It was not that Hermione didn't enjoy a quidditch match from time to time, but it was not her idea of a perfect date. However, she understood that love implied a compromise from both parts, and if Ron was willing to spend half an hour looking for a dusty book for her, then she would gladly keep him company while admiring sporting goods and so.

After spending their morning with their different interests, they had finally decided to visit this rather 'corky' place as a couple; Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The place held no real or particular interest for any of them, but it woke up their curiosity and so they planned to visit it to check out just why all of the happy couples always ended up in there. And the answer was clear; once inside they realized basically all of the tables were full of hormonal teenagers making out. Hermione was unsure if to laugh or frown as she was positive many of them were first or second year Gryffindors who she was supposed to look after.

"It is a bit crowded in here, ain't it?" Ron squeezed the girl's hand to call for her attention. He was right; half Hogwarts seemed to be in there.

"Yes, you are right… well, we already saw it, we should go to The Three broomsticks as always." Hermione was about to turn around when Ron stopped her, so she inquired him with her eyes.

"Wait, Mione. Actually… George told me there is a second option in here. A more-" he cleared his throat "private one?"

"Oh…" Hermione looked around the place and then back to Ron, she was most definitely not staying in there surrounded by all of those younger classmates, and both prefects were already getting some undesired attention. "I think we definitely need more privacy." Ron gave her a smile and walked all the way through the room till the exact opposite where there was a small hallway, just at the end of it there was a stair, from which a young woman was coming down.

"Well, well, if it ain't Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, lookin' for a room?" the question set some alarms on Hermione's brain, a room? No, they were looking for a place to have lunch. But before she could say anything, Ron had already nodded, for which the woman had just answered with a key "Room #6, have fun." Then she left back to the main room, not without first winking an eye to Hermione.

The brunette followed the boy absent mindedly up the stairs with her attention still present in the older girl, and was brought back to Ron once he signaled her a door while opening it with the previously handed key.

"Ron, what did she mean by a room? I thought-" Then, the door was opened, and everything made sense; it was most definitely a more private scenario, since there was nobody else inside the beautifully decorated, though small bedroom. She froze in the door, totally not expecting this to happen in their innocent visit to the pink tea shop.

The boy went inside, acting a bit nervous, which Hermione suspected was because of her clear confusion. "Hermione?"

Suddenly, she heard a door opening near them and she hurried inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her; Reputation was something important for a Head girl, she could not embarrass her whole house (In spite of all of the Gryffindors kissing on the first floor).

"Ron, what is this place?" She had a clear idea of it, but refused to believe her boyfriend to have dragged her there without her consent. "This is-"

"We've been in Hogwarts for like three months, 'Mione, and we have not kissed in like forever, and since you are so obsessed with rules, I thought-"

"You thought bringing me to a-" she couldn't say it out loud. "You thought bringing me here would make me feel more comfortable?" She was unsure if to be angry, outraged or both.

"Please, Hermione, calm down, that is why I asked you downstairs, I… I don't want to pressure you, all right? I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend, like a real couple, and not just a friend."

The Gryffindor embraced herself still pressed against the closed door. The boy had a point, she had turned him down for almost three months already and when brought to her attention… she was kind of treating him like a friend, wasn't she?

"We can leave if you want. You just say-"

"You are right." She relaxed her posture, letting her arms fall loose to her sides. "But… let's just take it slow, all right? I was not really mentally prepared for… well, this."

Ron smiled at her and approached her, relieved by her soft eyes. "Sure, we can take things slow." The boy curled his hands around her cheeks and pulled her face up to kiss her. It was a strange feeling for the girl; she remembered previous kisses with the boy, especially the first one, explosive and full of adrenaline, but this…? This was not even the half of it, while they both made out in what could be described as a rather sloppy way, she couldn't shrug off the thought of their encounters decreasing in not just quantity, but quality… and then, when his hands gripped her waist, she had the powerful glimpse of a flashback.

'_Nothing like Professor Snape'_.

She had managed to spend most of her day without thinking in the man. Ron and the crowds had managed to keep her mind busy with other tasks, but right here, right now, it was the one thing –or person- she could truly think of. While still in the kiss the brunette couldn't help but compare almost out of instinct both of her… lovers? Would she dare call Snape her lover? Irrelevant now. Ron seemed awfully unsure of where or how to touch her, with his hands in off places, such as her navel, and then around her waist but in a ridiculous clumsy way, almost hurting her. Nothing like Professor Snape's grip; firm and secure. It was not only the intensity, but the speed, meanwhile Ron's was almost frantic and too eager, the older man's was slow in all of the right moments, like enjoying the perfect pitch of every movement of his tongue. Then, the feeling of an intrusive hand grasping one of her breasts got her to step back, inhaling.

"Maybe we should stop."

"But we just-"

"I still have some work to do, and also-"

"Did I do something wrong?" _Everything_. She was positive Ron was doing his best, and that her lack of any 'animosity' was not his fault, but both of their poor experience in such a matter, together with the feeling of it not being neither like the right place nor the time.

"No, it's just…" her eyes inspected the room, trying to transmit him her thoughts. "… not now, not yet."

"And not here." She looked up at him, he got it. Hermione thanked Merlin for having an understanding boyfriend such as Ron, since she had feared her cautious attitude may had ruined his interest a long time ago. "Then… should we go?" the boy shrugged, even if he understood the girl's feelings, he clearly disagreed, with his hormones totally invested in the mood.

"Please." It was all it took for the boy to open the door and guide the girl down the stairs. She noticed how the redhead gestured to the woman still attending tables on the first floor; perhaps they had arranged the room in advance? She didn't feel like giving it much thought and felt amazingly relieved once they were out.

"Thank you." She muttered, while taking his hand.

"It's all right… we can always comeback whenever you feel ready." The brunette squeezed his hand slightly and started walking the way back to Hogwarts, when one of the shops called her attention.

"Wait, Ron. I'll be right back." The redhead doubted if to follow his girlfriend inside the candy shop or not, since her tone had kind of implied for him to wait outside, and before he could make up his mind and go in, the brunette was already back holding a small bag and looking beamingly happy. So, he didn't give it much thought.

"What do you have in there, Hermione?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just fancied some chocolates."

"May I have some?" The boy was already reaching for the bag, when the girl smacked his hand.

"Sorry, Ron! But these are mine only." Somehow she knew she was lying, they were not really intended nor for herself, nor Ron.

Back at Hogwarts, they had decided to go and have lunch at the Great Hall, it was rather that or eat nothing at all. Hermione looked around, Harry and Ginny were not back yet, and half her house either, 'of course not, they are all in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop'. The feeling of the heat crawling up her cheeks brought her back to reality, together with Ron's voice, mumbling something about quidditch she didn't really care much for, her eyes had drifted up to the High Table, where Professor Snape was missing (as usual during weekends), and from that very minute, her thoughts were booked only for the how and the when, she wanted to share the chocolates with him, that is why she had bought them, but she had promised herself not to trick him again… and so, if she were to give them, it had to be as his students; Hermione Granger.

Sunday went by, and when it was finally her time to face him for the very first time since their last encounter; her presence went completely ignored by the man. She had anxiously waited for his class, thinking in the words she would say, the possible answers he could give, would he be surprised? Mad? Shocked? Upset? So many options, he was, after all, a box full of surprises when handed correctly. But none of that happened, as it woul've been impossible for her to offer him chocolates while being surrounded by classmates, the Gryffindor had patiently waited for the class to finish, excused herself with her friends and remained standing on her place while Professor Snape analyzed some cauldrons still present in the room. But it was like she wasn't even there, he couldn't care less.

"Sir?" If the man heard her, she couldn't tell. He just continued with his evaluation on the cauldrons conditions. "Professor Snape?" A sigh escaped the man, indicating not just he had heard her in fact, but also that he was in no mood to listen to her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"He didn't even attempt to look up, his eyes still on the job.

"I…" Second thoughts were always present when it came to Professor Snape, but now…? She always knew she was nothing but a student to him, so it made perfect sense for him to treat her this way. Suddenly, the idea of offering some chocolates was simply absurd, and so she backed off. "I just wanted to thank you for –hum- today's class." That was the best she could come out with, completely out of the blue.

This, however, seemed to move Professor Snape for once, causing him to pay her his whole attention with one eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Miss Granger, is there something you want? Because I have no time to sit around waiting for you to speak." The girl felt baffled, she didn't want anything from him, but quite the opposite, to give him something.

"No, I- I really mean it, sir, today's class was really enlightening." Professor Snape didn't believe a word, judging by his expression, and so he remained with his eyes lock in hers, awaiting for her real purpose to remain in the classroom. "I should get going…" the girl turned around, completely embarrassed and regretting the mere idea she had had.

"Miss Granger!" His voice came out demanding and imposing, impossible to ignore, and so she stopped half her way out. She was unsure how, but the man was suddenly behind her, with his unique ability to silently move at double pace, dangerously whispering to her. "I hope for the best of us to find none of my ingredients missing in any near future… or shall I take this conversation as a silent confession." With him being so close, her heart couldn't help but to flutter, with her brain fighting to process the meaning of his words.

"W… wait, what?" that was all she could say, feeling the anger growing within her with every passing second. Sadly, for the moment she was ready to confront him, he had already returned to the inspection of the remaining cauldrons, dismissing her. "I-" She stomped the floor, swallowing her frustrations and left the classroom. He was unbelievable, she couldn't believe she had thought about giving him something, about visiting him again, about kissing him or-

No. She couldn't believe it.

Once the day was over, and she was back to her room, the simple memory of him made her shiver, though not like previous nights. Just how dare he accuse her of something she hadn't even thought of?! Oh no, no, no, and she had just stood there, saying nothing, because she was just a simple and defenseless student against the all-mighty Professor Snape… oh, she closed her fists while walking in circles and trying to collect herself. The young witch was sure this was not the first time the potions master acted so unfairly towards her, not after seven years as a filthy know-it-all, but… this was the first time since she learned about his other self. She had no word against Professor Snape, but there was someone who certainly did, someone who could've talked back and stood for what she believed was fair without fearing to lose a bunch of points to her house or any real repercussion.

There was one woman.

And right now, she wanted to be that woman.

**Hi! I'm back after some time gone; hope there is still someone out there interested in reading this.**


End file.
